1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin-receiving device which is applied in various types of game machines (such as a xe2x80x9cPachinkoxe2x80x9d type of slot machine called and romanized as xe2x80x9cPatisuroxe2x80x9d and having rotatable reels, and the conventional slot machines and Pachinko machines, etc.),various vending machines provided everywhere, automatic money-transfer machines and coin-discrimination machines used for example in banks, or the like, so that coins (including special metal discs called xe2x80x9cmedalsxe2x80x9d and usual coins usable in those machines) inserted in a lump into the machines are received by the coin-receiving device.
2. Prior Art
A most typical and normal type of coin slot J of the Pachinko type of slot machine P is, as disclosed in Examined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 6-73563(1994) and as shown in FIG. 40 annexed hereto, provided in the form of a slit-shaped opening into which each of coins M can be put one by one, so that players place coins into the slot one by one by their hands. Inserting coins one by one is troublesome for the players. But the coin slot J has a small opening area to thereby be inherently low in possibility of undergoing insertion of foreign objects by mischieves or illegal acts. And coins inserted are received by the machine one by one sequentially and sent to further stages. There is only interposed, at the downstream side of the coin-slot J and at the upstream side of a coin-payout hopper H, a coin-selector S1 which is relatively simple in construction provided with a solenoid type selection part in combination with a coin-detector N1. Thus, slight troubles such as clogging with any foreign objects placed into the machine can be solved by simply cleaning. Furthermore, the cost of exchanging parts is low.
To mitigate the trouble of players inserting coins one by one, some machines given attention use a wide tray W for inserting coins in one lump, so that players can place a number of coins M all together into the machine at a time. The lump-insertion part W exemplified in FIG. 40 showing the aforesaid Japanese publication is used jointly together with the coin slot J that is for inserting coins one by one. Coins M inserted in a lump from the wide (lump-insertion) tray W need, at the upstream side of a coin-detector N2 and a coin-selector S2, to be sent one by one sequentially by a coin-sending device F, which provided in the form of a hopper at the downstream side of the lump-insertion part W. In FIG. 40, K designates a panel by the rotatable reels, R a section mounting switches, S a control switch for the coin-sending device F, O a coin-payout opening, and E a payout tray.
In the feature having the lump-insertion part W, the lump-insertion part W has a large opening area to thereby be likely to undergo insertion of foreign objects by mischieves or illegal acts. And the coin-sending device F is additionally provided at the upstream side of the coin-selector S2 and is relatively complicated in construction as having a hopper type of drive mechanism and others for sequentially sending various separate coins, resulting in such substantial practical problems that unrecoverable clogging occur on passages for coins and the drive mechanism is likely to be broken, whereby it takes a long time to repair and high costs to exchange parts.
An object or purpose of the present invention is to provide a coin-receiving device which may be applied in the foregoing game machines or others in the type of coins-lump-insertion, (which type is inherently likely to undergo insertion of foreign objects and substantial damages by the insertion of foreign objects), to reduce or lessen the substantial damages such as clogging on the coins passages and breakage of the mechanisms caused by insertion of foreign objects.
The invention disclosed in Claim 1 is a coin-receiving device provided, as exemplified in FIGS. 3, 10 to 16, with a coins-lump insertion part A for receiving a plurality of coins at a time, and also with a coin-sending device C for sequentially sending coins received at the insertion part A, wherein to achieve the aforesaid purpose there is further provided between the coins-lump insertion part A and the coin-sending device C a separator B for foreign objects for capturing any foreign objects among the inserted things to remove them from the coins passages.
The invention disclosed in Claim 2 is directed to a foreign objects separator B excellently structured as having a capturing roller B0 for foreign objects which roller is adapted to rotate with a capturing surface being placed near the coins-passage.
The invention disclosed in Claim 3 is a coin-receiving device capable of removing foreign objects from the coins inserted in lump, wherein there are provided a receiving means B1 receiving the things inserted in lump, a foreign object capturing means B01 facing a coin-passage at an outlet side of the receiving means B1, and a foreign object removing means B02 which removes from the coin-passage any foreign objects captured by the foreign object capturing means B01, the features useful and directly contribute to achievement of the foregoing purpose of the invention.
The invention disclosed in Claim 4 is directed to a foreign object capturing means B01 and a foreign object removing means B02 disclosed in Claim 3 and further excellently structured by use of a foreign object capturing roller B0 which rotates with a capturing surface being placed near the coin-passage.
The invention disclosed in Claim 5 is directed to a foreign object capturing roller B0 having a capturing surface having magnetism to attract metal in order to effectively remove foreign objects which could be frequently inserted into the machines by mischieves or illegal acts and largely damage the machines.
The invention disclosed in Claim 6 does, for keeping the capturing ability of the foreign objects capturing roller B0 at a higher level, provide a carry-prevention means B2 which is formed at a position away from the coin-passage to prevent foreign objects caught by the foreign objects capturing roller B0 from further rotating with the roller B0.
The invention disclosed in Claim 7 does, for making excellent the capturing of foreign objects by the capturing roller B0, provide before the capturing roller B0 a receiving means B1 for the things inserted in a lump and a transfer means B3 for moving the received inserted things at an inner area in the receiving means B1.
The invention disclosed in Claim 8 does provide an overflow chute B4 for the inserted things overflowing the receiving means B1 which chute allows the overflowing things to bypass the foreign objects capturing roller B0 and be guided toward the coin-sending device, in order to achieve the predetermined purpose in an extent having not such limit that an amount of coins to be inserted at a time is given an upper limit corresponding to a capacity of the receiving means B1 for the things inserted in a lump.
The invention disclosed in Claim 9 does, for making excellent the capturing of foreign objects by the foreign objects capturing roller B0 similarly with Claim 7, provide inwardly of the receiving means B1 a transfer means B3 for moving the received inserted things.
The invention disclosed in Claim 10 provides the transfer means B3 comprising a turntable B30 having an axis of rotation perpendicular to an axis of rotation of the foreign objects capturing roller B0, in order to enable foreign objects to be flexibly changed of positions to be taken by the capturing roller B0, thereby be smoothly caught by the same.
The invention disclosed in Claim 11 does, for further making smooth the taking of foreign objects by the foreign objects capturing roller B0, set slantwise the turntable B30 with its part adjoining the capturing roller B0 being positioned low.
The invention disclosed in Claim 12 does, for ensuring excellent operation under favourable conditions in terms of costs and usable spaces, directly connect a drive source B5 under the turntable B30, and interlock the drive source B5 and the capturing roller B0 by use of an interlocking means B6 arranged at a position away from the inserted things.
The invention disclosed in Claim 13 provides a coin-guide floor B7 which connects the turntable B30 with the foreign objects capturing roller B0 and has a structure including coin support B71 and openings B72, in order to make excellent sending coins to the capturing roller B0 and expel liquids or the like which not subjected to capturing by the capturing roller B0.
Next, the functional effects of those inventions will be detailed.
In the invention disclosed in Claim 1, as seen in FIG. 3, things received at the coin-lump insertion part A will reach the coin-sending device C through the foreign objects separator B. Any foreign objects other than coins among the inserted things can be captured by the foreign objects separator B before the sending process by the coin-sending device C. As seen in FIG. 10, a captured foreign object MD is kept away from the coin-passage so that the foreign object MD is prevented from going followed by or together with a next coming coin to the coin-sending device C. Hence, smooth sending operation by the coin-sending device can be ensured, and practical damages such as clogging on the passages and breakage of the mechanisms in the coin-sending device C can be lessened or reduced.
In the invention disclosed in Claim 2, next stages of capturing surface B00 of the foreign objects capturing roller B0 sequentially appear and face the coin-passage following the turn of the capturing roller B0, whereby enabling foreign objects to be effectively caught and removed excellently.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 3, foreign objects among the inserted things received by the receiving means B1 are caught by the foreign objects capturing means B01 and removed from the coin-passage by a foreign objects removing means B02. Thus, coins with less foreign objects can be taken out through the coin-passage at the outlet side, thereby enabling following processes to be performed smoothly.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 4, next stages of the capturing surface B00 of the foreign objects capturing roller B0 sequentially appear and face the coin-passage in consequence of the turn of the capturing roller B0. Hence, foreign objects can be effectively caught and excellently removed. Accordingly, the foreign objects capturing means B01 and foreign objects removing means B02 can be excellently structured.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 5, the capturing surface B00 formed on the foreign objects capturing roller B0 and having magnetism can excellently catch foreign objects made of metal MD such as paper clips, wire, nails, keys, or counterfit metal coins, and effectively reduce damages caused by mischieves and illegal acts.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 6, the carry-prevention means B2 diminishes that foreign objects MD caught by the capturing roller B0 return to the coin-passage. Hence, the clean capturing surface B00 of the foreign objects capturing roller B0 can face the coin-passage to catch foreign objects endlessly.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 7, as seen in FIG. 11, the inserted things placed from the coin-lump insertion part A are first received by the receiving means B1 formed before the capturing roller B0 and then properly handled by the transfer means B3 and directed to the capturing roller B0. Even when the inserted things concentrate on any specific one point on the capturing roller B0 and stagnate, the stagnancy can be mitigated by that the inserted things can be moved properly to be changed of positions of being taken up or captured. Hence, the inserted things placed in a lump are caused to be smoothly caught by the foreign objects capturing roller B0, whereby enabling the capturing roller B0 to excellently perform capturing of foreign objects.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 8, as shown in FIG. 3, even when the things inserted at a time are excessive in amount over a capacity of the receiving means B1, the excess may go through the overflow chute B4 as bypassing the foreign objects capturing roller B0 and being guided to the coin-sending device. The excesses bypassing the capturing roller B0 do not undergo the capturing of foreign objects. But users are not given unexpected demerits since coins when inserted into the machines will be necessarily introduced into the coin-sending device. Hence, it is applicable such machine specification that can accept users"" rough manner of use to be user-friendly.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 9, as seen in FIG. 11, the transfer means B3 does, inwardly of the receiving means B1 formed before the foreign objects capturing roller B0, properly handle the inserted things and cause them to be caught by the roller B0. Even when the inserted things concentrate on a specific one point on the capturing roller B0 and stagnate, the stagnancy can be mitigated by that the inserted things are moved properly and changed of positions of being taken up or captured. Hence, the inserted things placed in a lump are caused to be smoothly taken by the foreign objects capturing roller B0, whereby enabling the capturing roller B0 to excellently perform capturing of foreign objects.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 10, the turntable B30 perpendicular to the foreign objects capturing roller B0 allows the inserted things to move lengthwise of an axis of rotation of the capturing roller B0. Hence, the inserted things can be flexibly changed of positions of being taken by the capturing roller B0, thereby enabling smooth taking of the inserted things by the capturing roller B0.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 11, as shown in FIG. 3, the slanted structure of the turntable B30 allows the inserted things to be excellently gathered at the side of the foreign objects capturing roller B0, thereby further enabling smooth taking of the inserted things by the roller B0.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 12, as shown in FIGS. 10 to 12, both the turntable B30 and foreign objects capturing roller B0 can be driven by a single drive source B5 economically. Besides, a large space for receiving the inserted things can be held above the turntable B30, and directing the inserted things to the capturing roller B0 is not prevented. Hence, excellent operation is ensured.
According to the invention disclosed in Claim 13, as seen in FIG. 11, coins go through the turntable B30 to be received by the coin-support B71 of the coin-guide floor B7 and excellently transferred to the capturing roller B0. Small foreign objects, liquid or the like not subjected to capturing by the capturing roller B0 are caused to fall through openings B72 on the coin-guide floor B7. Hence, the foreign objects capturing ability of the foreign objects capturing roller B0 can be supplemented, and those other than coins (inclusive of the foreign objects not subjected to capturing by the roller B0) can be effectively expelled.